1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for producing electrolytically two gases, more particularly to an apparatus for producing electrolytically and collecting separately two gases.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional apparatus for producing electrolytically two gases, for example, hydrogen and oxygen, is shown to comprise an electrolytic tank 11 which has two electrode rods 110 that are connected electrically to the negative and positive poles of a rectifier unit 10 which is in turn connected to a power supply unit 1. The electrolytic tank 11 contains an electrolytic solution 112 such that the electrode rods 110 can be immersed in the electrolytic solution 112. A water-closed type backfire safety device 12 is connected to a gas outlet 113 of the electrolytic tank 11. A pressure regulator 15 and a pressure gauge 151 are connected downstream of the backfire safety device 12 through a pipe in order to maintain the pressure of the gas which is produced in the electrolytic tank at a constant level. A dryer 16 is connected to the pressure regulator 15 through the pipe. A burner 18 is connected to dryer 16 via ball-valve type backfire safety device 17. When in use, hydrogen and oxygen gases are produced electrolytically in the closed electrolytic tank 10. The working pressure of the hydrogen and oxygen gases is set by means of the pressure regulator 15. Although the conventional apparatus is useful to produce and collect hydrogen and oxygen gases, the hydrogen and oxygen gases cannot be collected separately. In addition, the amount of hydrogen and oxygen gases produced is limited because of the small surface area of the electrode rods 110. Therefore, the efficiency of producing the gases is low.